Quest:7 Goblins - Part VI - The Search for Malmekko
General Information Part of the 7 Goblins saga. Tips * Fairly straightforward. While there is a map, the location of the hatch is random between the four corners, and you don't really meet anything else in the cellar. * To get the most experience: Use the bag of worms, then FAIL the checks to capture the salamander, and then subdue him. Prerequisites * Quest:The Caves of Westwold ** Quest:7 Goblins - Part I - The Hills North and West *** Quest:7 Goblins - Part II - The Tamer of Wolves **** Quest:7 Goblins - Part III - Tarungar the Axe ***** Quest:7 Goblins - Part IV - An Unlikely Captive ****** Quest: 7 Goblins - Part V - The Fence ******* Quest:Into the Cellar (Goblinclaw) Walkthrough Bryim locally known as Tricks, a mage who always has some interesting magic tricks to show off, has come to the Goblinclaw Inn tonight to entertain with a little disappearing act with his pet salamander, Malmekko. Unfortunately things go a little wrong. You can use Shadow Magic (30+) / Elementalism (40+) / Telekinesis (30+) / Illusion (30+) / Fortification (40+) for 4 XP to avoid a fight with the giant salamander, but if your power fails you get hit for 11-15 SP and wind up fighting it anyway. The XP from fighting it is better in this case anyway. * Fight to subdue . Once defeated the salamander flees and begins to shrink. It then slips through a crack into the Inn's cellar. Bryim then asks you to retrieve Malmekko from the cellar of the Inn. In order to dampen the salamander's magic he hands you a . As you wander in the cellar again, you will see a message “Out of the corner of your eye you catch sight of a streak of orange at the edge of your light.” You cannot actively follow the salamander, this is just flavor text. In one of the corners of the cellar you will encounter the hatch you remember from your last visit, which seems to have moved (the text actually states that you remember it being somewhere else, even if it is at the exact same place as last time). Around the hatch will be two figures, one of them turns and you see it's a goblin. While observing them you hear a snarl behind you. Use Fortification (50+) / Telekinesis (50+) / Shadow Magic (50+) for 8 XP or Unarmed Combat (40+) for 4 XP to block the sword slash or you can dodge it . * The other two goblins quickly flee past you. When you investigate the hatch, it again glows brightly and an unseen force repels you hand from it. The goblin you slew isn't carrying anything notable. So having resolved to return to your search for Malmekko, you hear a loud snort from behind you... and find that you won't have to look very far or hard for the salamander, which seems to have returned to its giant state. You may either * Use the . You receive 32 general XP, no longer have the bag and the salamander attempts to escape. ** You get two rolls to catch him . or/and * . Once you subdue it, it shrinks again and you capture it. Once you capture the salamander you return to the main floor of the inn, give the salamander to Bryimm, and the adventure ends. Rewards * +4 XP to Shadow Magic (30+) / Elementalism (40+) / Telekinesis (30+) / Illusion (30+) / Fortification (40+) if used when confronting the enormous salamander. * +17-18 XP for subduing the Salamander * You will receive from Bryim a Bag Of White Worms. * +8 XP to Fortification (50+) / Telekinesis (50+) / Shadow Magic (50+) or +4 XP to Unarmed Combat (40+) to avoid the sword slash from the darkness. When you confront Malmekko: * 32 general XP for using the Bag of White Worms and you lose the bag. * If you catch Malmekko, you get 8 XP and the salamander. * 32-33 combat XP for subduing Malmekko again. Upon completion, you receive * a sixth flame tattoo on your wrist, * +384 general experience, * +32 experience to all Skills and Powers.